


Belle of the Ball

by echoflowertea



Series: Open Requests [37]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8429200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoflowertea/pseuds/echoflowertea
Summary: You’ve got an exclusive invitation to the biggest Halloween party of the year! You’re optimistic about how things turn out, especially with Papyrus at your side.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt** : Hello Dear Echo! I was hoping to submit a request for Halloween of reader and Papyrus (and the others too cuz who wants to go to a party without friends ;) ) going to a big fancy over the top costume ball! Where the costumes are all lavish with dancing and food and drinks! (☆▽☆) *ahem* thank you very much for your consideration ^_^

“Bills, bills, bills…hmm…junk. Great.”

You sighed and tore apart the last booklet of coupons that was crammed in your mailbox. You needed to stop giving your mailing address out for sweepstakes. It was just nice to think about going on vacation and relaxing without putting a giant hole in your savings account. That and being in debt for just a few days of alone time didn’t sound like a good idea in the long run.

Nothing exciting ever came for you, so you weren’t sure why you were so disappointed. The packages you received were all online purchases that were made with lowered inhibitions from late night shopping. You didn’t even need a bunch of the stuff you bought, but it was just nice to have something to look forward to during the week. A switch in your routine.

You were busy wiggling around on the couch, trying to find a good position to nap in, when you heard a knock at the door.

Weird. Papyrus didn’t get off work until later tonight, so it couldn’t have been him. And the rest of your friends would be busy doing the same thing. You weren’t sure if you should even get up, considering you weren’t in the mood to politely decline a traveling salesman’s offer for whatever shady product they were peddling, but did it anyway.

Hey, if you were going to get there, might as well just drag your feet along the way.

As soon as you opened the door, a burst of confetti showered you across your face.

Sputter.

“What the fu–”

“special delivery.”

“Oh my god. SANS. I’m going to kill you!” You were about to reach down and tickle the hell out of him when you realized he was handing something to you.

You reached down after wiping the remnants of torn paper from your brow. It was…a letter?

“Did Papyrus put you up to this? He promised no more love letters since he started writing stuff so big the post office rejected it.”

Sans chuckled. “nah. why don’t you open it? i’m sure it’ll cheer you up.”

You flipped the envelope around, but it was blank. It looked pretty ordinary, so you hooked your finger underneath the seal and popped it open—

—only to have more confetti spray you across the face.

“SANS.”

“oh my god. twice in a row.” He wheezed with laughter. “ok. enough fun for now. here’s the real letter.”

You were still cautious, especially considering he had on that everlasting grin. Ugh. But…you needed to at least try and get through this, because you were curious about why he was the one dressed up with a giant bag of mail on his shoulder.

_Darling!_

_You are officially invited to the most extravagant and grand party this Halloween! Snacks! Costumes! Action! All to celebrate my favorite holiday and birthday rolled into one!_

_No need to RSVP. I know you’ll be there._

_Oh, and please, take this to your nearest dress shop. You’ll find something amazing there, I promise._

_Love,_

_Mettaton <3_

You sighed. You should’ve known by the quality of the paper and the fancy seal that he used for the outside of the envelope. The personalized sketch of him at the bottom and the actual letter written in his own typefont was enough for you to catch the hint that this was all an ode to himself. Tucked inside the piece of paper was a small business card with his name and a reference number, which honestly, you were afraid to use because of how official it looked.

“so, you gonna go?”

“I don’t know…”

“my bro’s real excited about it. i delivered his letter at work.”

Sans fished out a phone from the bottom from the mailbag and swiped around until he settled on what he was looking for. He turned the screen to you and showed Papyrus, in all his dorky glory, gasping in excitement and ranting on about how he was going to show up in THE MOST AMAZING COSTUME EVER!

It was enough to put a soft smile on your face.

“Ah, how can I say no now?!”

“exactly.” Sans winked. “see ya there. you’ve got a few days to prepare.” He made a move to leave, but paused first. “oh yeah.” He held out a hand.

“Um…what?”

“tip.”

“You want a tip? For delivering _mail_?” You snorted with laughter. “Okay, I’ll give you one.”

All it took was you bending down and pecking him on the cheek for him to stammer out that he was satisfied. You said your goodbyes as he headed down the street, his steps a little off-kilter as he dealt with your surprise smooch.

That would teach him.

In the meantime, you flipped the card over in your hands and tried to figure out where exactly you would go.

The informational pamphlet tucked along the invitation, complete with rules and regulations for the party, did suggest that you find something grand and extravagant. No cheap twenty-dollar costume off the rack would do, which was what you were nervous about. If it was an MTT-brand party, you fully expected to be upstaged. It was just a lot of pressure to want to look good and inevitably be considered boring by some of the guests with more flair.

It wasn’t long before Alphys hit you up to go costume shopping. You were relieved, actually, because it meant you didn’t have to show up at the shop by yourself. That and Alphys would be out of her element, too, so you would have someone to sympathize with you.

You would meet at the boutique near her place. A tiny little shop that had some great designs the few times you drove past it. It looked like it would at least give you some things to choose from while you debated just how you would feel comfortable at this huge party.

Alphys stood outside the window and put her claws on the glass. It was a little strange seeing her there without Undyne. Since committing to a serious relationship, the both of them had a hard time being apart from each other. But she didn’t look stressed out at all; in fact, the closer you got to her, you spotted a determined look and mile-wide smile.

“O-oh, finally!!!” She squeaked. She whipped around with stars practically in her eyes. “I was hoping you would get here soon! L-let’s go!!!”

You had no way to protest, not with her hand around your wrist as she dragged you through the swinging door. The bell sounded off while you were enveloped in the smell of several different perfumes, some of them mixed together in a near noxious and overwhelming cloud. Alphys stomped over to the front desk, the card already flipping around in her claws as she nearly shook with excitement.

You stepped around several of the mannequins and stared at the fabrics that caught your eye. Lace and silk, cotton and polyester. A bunch of the pieces were ballgowns, which you hadn’t thought of wearing yourself, but they definitely looked cute on a slim, faceless figure. Not so much on you.

As soon as you were about to reach up and touch the pattern that shifted colors with every step you took forward, you heard a shrill voice cry out behind you.

“HEY, dummy!!! Don’t go putting your grubby, filthy hands on just anything! Who do you think you are?!”

You almost fell forward and knocked an entire row of them over. It was clear who the monster was that startled you, but you were still a little rattled at their sudden appearance.

“M-Mad Dummy! I had no idea you worked here!”

They hopped around, tape measures around their neck and squinting at you both in annoyance. “This is MY shop!!! I was the one who made everything here!” 

You were surprised at that; no because they didn’t have arms, but because they never seemed like the artistic type. 

“HA! Let me guess…that cousin of mine decided to direct you here for all of your shopping needs!”

You had no clue that they and Mettaton were related, but you supposed all ghost monsters would be part of a big family. “Yup, he sent us cards with his name.”

“You’re LUCKY. Without his blessing, I would’ve charged you a fortune!” The dummy made its way over and both cards floated from your grasp, hovering over their head in a flash of white light. “Ugh, and it’s REAL, too! You have no idea how many people are forging these to get into his party, even without invitations! Business is good for me regardless, though.” They turned toward the nearest piece. “Be MINDFUL of my friends here. They’re just here to showcase the merchandise. I’ve got some special ones for you to choose from because my cousin is a little bit of a CONTROL FREAK!!!”

You followed them to the back. Alphys was already in the mood to dress up, which was completely the opposite of what you expected from her.

Mad Dummy took you to the back at the dressing rooms. It didn’t take long before they summoned the pieces that they had in mind for you.

And damn…

Were they gorgeous.

It was hard not to fall in love with them.

You and Alphys shared a dressing room together, seeing as how you were so close that you didn’t feel too ashamed about being in your underwear with each other. You needed her help when lacing up bodices and tightening corsets, squeezing yourself into the clothes that seemed to fit your body perfectly despite its unique size and shape.

“O-oh my god, they all look so good on you? Which one are you going to p-pick?”

“I want Papyrus’ opinion, honestly.”

“T-true, but…hear me out.” She made you stoop down so she could put her hands on your shoulders and gaze at you seriously. “I-it’s a masquerade party, right? Which means you’re going to be wearing a m-mask for a big majority of it. Let’s make it r-romantic! See if he can find you in the crowd without knowing what you’ll be wearing!!!”

“Alphys, I love you, but I think you’ve watched too many romance movies lately.”

“It’ll be good, I p-promise! I’m gonna do the same thing with Undyne!” She beamed. “Although, my tail might give me away…I-I should find a dress that I can hide it under…”

In the end, you found one.

It was beautiful.

Way too much for you to wear anywhere else but Mettaton’s party. He would rant and rave once he saw you in it and thank you for playing along. Probably boost your ego a lot – but you would never touch it again after the event in question. It was just too much for you to go out in anywhere else.

Mad Dummy approved of your choice, which was surprising considering they were so grumpy. But they gave you a discount that left your pockets lighter, but not by much. You were amazed that Mettaton was being so generous, and felt that you needed to get him a phenomenal gift to make up for this.

Papyrus texted you and said he would meet you there. Alphys must’ve convinced him that the both of you should go separately, because otherwise he would’ve made a huge deal about escorting you there. Showing up in his convertible, leading you all the way out of the house, and presenting you to nearly every guest at the party as HIS WONDERFUL AND INCREDIBLE FANTASTICAL GIRLFRIEND!

It was going to be a rough waiting for the next couple of weeks.

Halloween was a fun holiday no matter how you looked at it. Celebrating it didn’t take much, and the original meaning was so far removed from how it was treated today that it was easy to get joy out of it. Cute kids in costumes, tons of candy, lots of parties and everyone relishing horror themes in movies and music? That sounded like a great time.

The skelebros _loved_ Halloween. Maybe it was because they were somewhat flattered that skeletons were posted up and nearly worshipped from people. Maybe it was because they got to interact with tons of passionate kids lining up at their doorstep with bright, toothy grins. Or maybe it was just because they had an excuse to have you over and spend time with them.

Whatever the case, you were more than excited standing on Mettaton’s doorstep.

The star had gotten big since his move to the surface. His confidence and attitude won over humans and monsters alike. While his ego was a bit jarring at times, and a little repetitive, you were happy that he was so loved and adored by people who didn’t have much of a voice in the first place.

And his house – no, mansion – spoke volumes about how successful he’d become.

Cars reflecting all walks of life lined the curb as you watched the entire yard light up with decorations. Random guests stumbled along the sidewalk and filed into the iron gates, music blaring from the windows and seeping out into the street. His house was glowing, a beacon in the otherwise quiet and boring neighborhood, something so filled with pizzazz and flash that it was hard to tear your eyes away. You could smell treats galore, knowing the telltale scent of Muffet’s spider-inspired baked goods passed around on a silver platter. Hedges in his likeness lined the path, there was a fountain that oozed with fake blood, and massive images of his performances were showcased on the front of his house with a projector.

You had a hard time not dragging the dress along the asphalt, but you were relieved to see that other people were just as dressed up as you.

Jimmy Hotpants was the one at the front door with a guest list. He spotted you and squinted, sizing up the mask you chose to adorn your face.

“Hey there! Mettaton’s been expecting you.”

“How did you know…?”

“Your smell.” He tapped his nose with a pen. “Nice try, but the clothes and perfume don’t hide everything. Go on in.”

You crossed the threshold and your chest tightened.

The atmosphere was exactly what you thought it would be. High ceilings, grand chandeliers, dim lighting that set the mood and the overwhelming chatter of the guests around you. People laughed and pushed each other while lining the halls to the ballroom, several taking a breather from their intense dance routines. You didn’t recognize anyone, not between the formal wear and masks, but it was nice to know you were blending in.

The dancefloor was packed.

Full of bodies. All sorts of bodies dressed in intricate outfits that you’d only ever seen in movies. It felt like a dream. Wandering onto the floor and seeing people weave in and out, past and around you, twirling and leaving nothing but lingering admiration in their wake.

“Hey, wanna dance with me?”

You froze midstep and looked down at the grinning person in front of you. They seemed nice, but…it felt weird.

“Uh, no thanks, sorry. Not much of a dancer.”

“No problem. See ya and have fun!”

That went better than you expected, although you felt a little bad at having to reject someone. Flattering to know that someone was willing to dance with you, though.

But you were content to drink everything in. Lights, colors, sounds, shapes. All of it raining down around you and causing adrenaline to flare in the depths of your chest.

Amid the commotion, you hadn’t even noticed the figure crossing the way to get to you.

It took a sliver of a second before they ended up in front of you. Dipping halfway to show you a small curtsy, gloved hand stretched toward you. Their fingers were stiff with nervousness.

You stared into the mask. Along the colorful feathers that draped along every feature. Beyond the holes in the mask you couldn’t see much, but it was something familiar and reassuring. Enough that you took their hand without hesitation…

…and were swept away.

Dancing in this ballgown didn’t seem like fun at first. You were afraid you would step on it and trip.

But they led you around like you were gliding on ice. Your feet barely touched the floor in every gentle and graceful motion they led you through. Your grip on their shoulders was tight enough that you knew you weren’t falling, but it was hard not to feel weightless as they concentrated on making sure you were comfortable and close enough to relish the warmth of their body.

It was clear who this was. Because he always felt like home.

“Papyrus?”

“…” He didn’t respond to you at first. He was too busy twirling you around and then making sure you ended up back in his arms. He was good at this. Enough that you couldn’t tear your eyes off him.

“I’m glad you found me.”

“IT WAS SIMPLE ENOUGH…” he finally broke, his voice soft against your ears. Still easy to hear despite all of the fuss in the background. “LOVE IS VERY POWERFUL. IT CONQUERS A LOT, INCLUDING BEAUTIFUL COSTUMES!”

You sputtered. “Beautiful, huh?”

“IF YOU ARE LOOKING FOR COMPLIMENTS, I AM HAPPY TO GIVE THEM! WATCHING YOU COME IN WAS LIKE BEING IN A WAKING DREAM.”

He weaved you around his arms and met back up with you, never tearing his eyes away. “Oh my god.”

“LIKE THE UNIVERSE FINALLY PINPOINTED MY ONE TRUE PURPOSE IN LIFE.”

“This is so embarrassing!” you cried, clinging to him while he pushed through some of the bodies in the crowd.

“THE DRESS IS MESMERIZING, BUT EVEN MORE SO IS THE WOMAN IN IT. I THINK YOU LOOK THE WAY LOVE FEELS.”

You were going to deck him.

“NYEH HEH HEH. I DON’T NEED THE MASK OFF TO KNOW YOU ARE BLUSHING.”

“Noooo!”

The song came to a dramatic finish. Papyrus picked you up from another daring dip and made sure you were flush up against his chest. You placed your palms flat against the various buttons and pockets of his uniform, marveling at the way he felt this close. He grinned down at you and seemed triumphant that he’d managed to fluster you.

You weren’t going to let him win so easily.

You forced a hand around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. The masks shifted on your faces and fell away just enough so you could smooch him freely without worrying about them bumping against each other.

He didn’t let you escape so easily. One kiss led to another, then another. Until you were sure everyone was staring while the both of you stopped smack dab in the middle of the floor, your lips pressed against his bones, chest warm and adoration for him flowing through your veins.

“I AM NEVER GOING TO LET YOU GO FOR THE ENTIRE NIGHT. PLEASE KEEP YOUR HAND AROUND MINE OR I MIGHT FLOAT AWAY.”

“You…ugh.”

You tore away from the crowd after hearing some hoots and whistles, most of which were started up by Sans himself. He was your guys’ biggest fan and wasn’t afraid of embarrassing you further. You would get him back later.

The two of you sat down on the sidelines while Papyrus brought your hand up to his mouth. Planting soft skelekisses from the tips of your fingers to your wrist. You were embarrassed at how affectionate he was being, but you weren’t going to complain. Seeing him so amorous and carefree was enough for you to look forward to it, too.

“Are Alphys and Undyne around?”

“I THINK SO. THERE’S AN APPLE BOBBING CONTEST GOING ON AND ALPHYS SAID SHE WAS DETERMINED TO WIN. THAT WAS THE LAST I HEARD BEFORE SHE DARTED OFF.”

“Oooh, let’s go find ‘em!”

Before you left, you wanted to grab something to drink. Anything to help you cool down from moving around so much in the dress. You waltzed up to the giant punchbowl in the shape of Mettaton’s face and grabbed one of the crystal glasses he had out for all the guests. It was easy to fall in love with how lavish he lived his life, but you were a little overwhelmed, too.

Still. You filled your cup to the brim and hummed in satisfaction at the gentle buzz against your lips. Ooh, spider cider!

“that’ll be 50G.”

You nearly spit it back out. “What?!”

“heh, just kiddin’.” Of course it was Sans. He was just…hanging around the punch bowl trolling people? Ugh, he needed to get out there and dance. “for you? 100G.”

“No way. I’ve got a better offer.”

“ok. what?”

You glanced at Papyrus. He nodded excitedly.

“Dance with me.”

“w-what?”

You knew he would get flustered. Sweet, sweet revenge. “C’mon, Sans. Don’t tell me you’re gonna back down from a challenge.”

“h-heh…” He rubbed at the beads of sweat on his forehead. “fine. let’s go.”

Sans didn’t seem like he wanted to do this, and normally his laziness meant more than his pride, but he seemed particularly bold tonight. You grinned at him and did your best to accommodate for the height difference between you.

It was fun. Short and sweet, just like the skeleton himself. He shuffled along and danced offbeat to the music that did NOT fit his moves, which made you break into laughter. Eventually, Papyrus swept in and saved you from his brother’s embarrassing fit, dragging you away before he could put you in stitches.

You wandered around the house. All sorts of food in every room. Cakes and pies, tarts and candy. It was overwhelming. You were a little hungry, so you and Papyrus shared a plate of quiche between you while navigating along the path through his party.

“There they are!”

You both came just as Undyne whipped her head back from being submerged in the giant tank filled with apples. She laughed maniacally despite the fruit wedged between her teeth, the serrated edges already digging past the skin. Before you knew it, the apple broke in half in her mouth and toppled to the floor.

“Disqualified!”

“DAMN IT!” she cried. “That’s the EIGHTH ONE! Hey, it’s IMPOSSIBLE to get them out without destroying them!!!”

You cracked up. Oh, man. Alphys stood off to the side, snapping pics of her and trying so hard not to lose it, too. She held a basket that was supposed to keep all the apples safe for counting at the end of the round, but it looked completely empty.

On the other hand, Toriel was snapping them up left and right. Frisk nearly toppled over from how many she managed to snag, all of them stacked neatly. You didn’t expect anything less from her, she was such a mom. Of course she would deposit them in a fixed pattern.

“Undyne, I know that you are not very good at this, but please try harder. You are embarrassing me,” Toriel quipped. You couldn’t believe those words came out of her mouth. She was the competitive type?!

“Fufufu…I’ll SHOW YOU!!!”

The last apple wedged between her teeth, you and everyone else clapped as Undyne held herself back with all her might. She made sure to take careful steps all the way over to Alphys and finally managed to drop it into the basket – right as the bottom fell out.

“Disqualified.”

“NGGGGAAAAHHHHHH!!!”

You and Papyrus had to leave the room or else you would’ve collapsed from laughter. You heard some banging and yells as everyone tried to calm her down, but it looked like she was going on a passionate rampage to defend her honor. You did not wanna be there for that.

“Daaaaaarlings!”

Oh!

You gasped in surprise as Mettaton made his way over to you, heels clicking against the floor. God, what did you expect but utter perfection?! He was in a gown that SCREAMED couture. It made your heart ache a little bit just looking at him, face made up to perfection and the sweeping neckline enough to make you feel like a girl stuffed in her mom’s clothes.

“I see you admiring my outfit! Oh, isn’t it _wonderful_?” He shed off the shawl wrapped around his shoulders. “And it’s reversible!”

You couldn’t believe it. The dress shifted into a tux just with a few minor arrangements. You knew it had to be magic, but it was still enough to blow your mind.

“Good to see you both here! My favorite couple. Have you tried the hors d’oeuvres? Hmm, make sure to help yourselves! I have to make my debut and finish some announcements, but enjoy yourselves!”

With that, he pulled out two autographed pictures that you clearly didn’t ask for and deposited them in your hands with a charismatic wink.

“WOWIE! I CAN’T BELIEVE METTATON THINKS OF US AS HIS FAVORITE COUPLE!!! I WISH MY PHONE HAD SERVICE, THIS NEEDS TO BE ON UNDERNET!”

“We can take a selfie with him later. Let’s keep exploring!”

It was your typical Halloween party, just made to extravagance. There was even a small haunted room that you and Papyrus went through. It was spooky at first, but then you realized that one of the decorations was actually Napstablook taking a breather. The three of you spent time with them to calm them down. They were exhausted after DJing for so long and just wanted to gather their thoughts before going back out.

You got stickers for “surviving” the haunted room and placed them all over the back of Papyrus’ phone cover. He would peel them off later in the year – or not at all.

There was a costume contest. Mettaton won, of course, but he made second, third and fourth places for everyone else out there. You were glad that the people who took the prizes were mostly monsters that needed the pick-me-up, shy little things that weren’t used to so much attention and praise. It was good to be loved.

You and Papyrus ended up on a balcony that overlooked the entire backyard. Mettaton had a rose garden, something he used so his fans could have fresh supplies to throw at him at his own shows. Papyrus finally peeled away the mask and set it on the railing, turning to you so he could do the same.

He gingerly pulled it away and smiled down at you.

“THERE WE ARE. MUCH BETTER.”

“Thanks. It’s nice to finally see your face.”

“IS THAT SO?”

“Yup. Now I can do this.”

You pulled him down to pepper his face with kisses. He laughed in protest, but eventually hummed to himself as you made sure to cover every inch of him in lipstick stains. He looked a little ridiculous afterwards, the stark whiteness of his bones flushing with both your smooches and his heavy blush, but you loved him all the same.

“I’M GLAD WE CAME SEPARATELY.”

“Me too.”

“I GOT TO ASK YOU TO DANCE AS IF WE WERE STRANGERS. IT WAS EXCITING. TO THINK ABOUT WOOING YOU ALL OVER AGAIN, JUST WITH LESS OFFERS OF PASTA.”

“Pfft.”

“…YOU DO LOOK…VERY BEAUTIFUL TONIGHT. I AM HAPPY YOU ARE WEARING THAT.”

“Ah, it’s okay. Kind of uncomfortable now. I’m more interested in your outfit.” You fingered the collar and dragged your finger down the seams of his top. “It really suits you.”

“I PICKED IT BECAUSE IT REMINDED ME OF YOU. VERY DARING. AND SURE TO MAKE YOUR HEART BEAT FASTER. DID I SUCCEED?”

You nodded and drew him in close, loving how the full moon behind him swathed you both in a mesmerizing, haunting glow.

“Yes. You did.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **[come hang with me on tumblr](http://echoflowertea.tumblr.com/read)**!
> 
> **question of the day** : if you were to go trick-or-treating with the bros, what costumes would you want to see them in?


End file.
